Yuri
Yuri (ユウリ, Yuuri) is one of Prince Kacho's maids during her voyage in the Black Whale to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 Appearance Yuri dresses in a standard maid's robe. Personality Like most maids and bodyguards under Prince Kacho, she despises her attitude and even wishes the 10th Prince's own demise. Apart from that she is sociable as she is seen chatting with Prince Fugetsu's maids Illardia and Ladiolus with her fellow maid Loberry, while waiting for their Nen training.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 Plot Succession Contest arc As Prince Kacho furiously throws her meal to the floor and demands it to be remade, Yuri tells her colleague Loberry that she wishes the Prince would get killed off already. One of the bodyguards reply that they too wish the same. Prince Kacho sends Yuri and Loberry to attend Kurapika's two-week Nen classes. The two maids express their delight about being able to get away from Prince Kacho for the time being, and while waiting they talk with Prince Fugetsu's maids Ladiolus and Illardia. The moment Loberry notices a "Mysterious Woman" in the crowd, Yuri claims there isn't one, but Loberry insists there is one and after an outburst of hers, Barrigen is killed by snakes. Sakata deals with the snakes and Yuri asks Loberry where the "Mysterious Woman" is, but the woman in question has disappeared.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 370 Following the murder, Kurapika gives his students an ultimatum on whether to continue the Nen classes or not. Everyone remains and so Kurapika starts his first exercise.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 On the 7th day of the voyage, Yuri is still taking part in Kurapika's Nen training.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 382 Like everyone else, she begins to have doubts about the training, since they always repeat the same exercise. The following day, she observes Kurapika's Water Divination.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 After Ladiolus returns to the hall after supposedly taking the test in private, Yuri asks her about it, but Kurapika's gag order does not allow her to respond. Yuri is the third to be summoned to the main bedroom, where Kurapika semi-forces her Aura Nodes open with Stealth Dolphin. She uses Erigeron, after which, to her confusion, Kurapika tells her to perform the screening method in private. He repeats that he wishes to increase the power of the lower princes to force a stalemate and asks her to convey his plans to Prince Kacho and Queen Seiko, which she agrees to do.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 Abilities & Powers Nen Yuri has had her Aura Nodes fully opened by Kurapika's Stealth Dolphin. She should currently be in the process of learning Ten to contain the leaking aura. Former Nen Abilities Trivia * Given that she wishes Kacho should get killed already, and a bodyguard replies they too wish the same, it is likely that the maids and bodyguards are aware of the Succession War of the Kakin princes. Translations around the World References Navigation zh:遊里 Category:Female characters Category:Kakin Servants Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers Category:Unknown Nen type users